EL AMOR ES
by dark angel-loveless
Summary: Yugi y Yami se aman pero no se animan a decircelo podra su amor ser revelado?, y tal vez un campamento logre unir a esta y otras parejas ,muchas sorpresas esperenlas ... Yami&Yugi y otras parejas n.n. Dejen reviews por fa T.T


La inspiración viene de manera extraña solo estaba viendo Yu-gi-oh, basta con unas escenas que llegaron hasta mi corazoncito. Que cursi estoy siendo o.oU ¡No! Y pues escribí esto; mi primer fic yaoi, primero pensé que fuera de Loveless con lo mucho que la amo pero también amo Yu-Gi-Oh! Pero ahora si vamos con el fic - xD

**Titulo.-EL AMOR ES…**

**Por.- Dark Angel Loveless o Ritsu **o

**Tema.-** ¡Es yaoi! - ¡Genial! o.o

**Dedicado a.-** Creo que me lo dedicare porque me encanta esta pareja XD jiji, pero también mi best friend Cess, a mi mami o-rhin-san gracias por su apoyo son tan lindas n.n.

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

** EL AMOR ES… **

**Capitulo 1.-Sentimientos.**

**POV Yami.**

**P**or la ventana encontraban los rayos del sol e iluminaban la habitación, abrí los ojos, salí del rompecabezas y ví tu hermoso rostro dormido… Eres tan inocente, tal lindo, me acerco lentamente a ti y te miro pero, ya no aguanto estas ganas de besarte y decirte lo que siento… Bueno aprovechare que estas dormido; me acerco a tu rostro, a tus labios y deposito un dulce beso. No puedo creer lo que hice te he besado, perdóname Yugi se que estas dormido y no sientes ni puedes escuchar, se que no aceptaras mis sentimientos si te lo digo, mejor me los callare no quiero perderte me conformare con verte todos los días como un amigo, aunque me duela, pero solo así estaré contigo…

Te has despertado.

-Yami ¿despertaste tan pronto?

-Yugi, este… si jeje ¿dormiste bien?

-Mmm si, pero sentí algo raro.

-¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que lo bese?-me pregunto a mi mismo, -¿Qué cosa Yugi?

-Sentí algo muy hermoso

-¿Hermoso? Dime ¿Cómo que cosa?

-Algo así como un beso…

-¿_Se dio cuenta acaso? _–Pensé - Qué raro

-Si esta raro pero sentí un tierno beso pero debió haber sido mi imaginación

-Yugi…

-¿Qué sucede Yami?

-Este, nada olvídalo…

-Mmm esta bien, creo que ya es hora de que me cambie o se me va a hacer tarde

-Si, tienes razón.

(Pensamiento de Yami mientras observa a Yugi cambiarse)

No sabes cuanto daría por poder decirte lo que siento, de poderte besar y abrazar, pero no podría decírtelo, no lo vas a aceptar… Que lindo eres Yugi.

**Fin de POV Yami**

-Yami voy a desayunar

-Esta bien Yugi, entonces entrare al rompecabezas cuando termines.

Entonces Yami se quedo solo en la habitación pensando en Yugi.

**POV de Yugi**

Yami como me gustaría que eso tan hermoso que sentí me lo hubieras dado tu, no sabes cuanto te amo… pero no, tu nunca aceptaras esto me rechazarías y no quiero que pase eso.

**FIN de POV de Yugi**

Un rato después…

-Yami ¿vas a entrar ya?

-Si Yugi voy en un momento

-Te espero en la puerta ¿ok?

-Si ya voy-dijo Yami bajando las escaleras hacia donde estaba Yugi

-¿listo?-pregunto Yugi

-Si vámonos –dijo Yami entrando al rompecabezas.

Las clases transcurrieron sin nada nuevo, así que fueron aburridísimas.

-Ya quiero que termine la clase estoy muy aburrido ¿Yami estará tan aburrido como yo?-pensó Yugi.

En el rompecabezas Yami estaba pensando en el beso que le dio a Yugi por lo que no pudo evitar sonrojarse, seguía en sus pensamientos cuando por fin se escucho el fin de las clases.

-Yugi nos vemos- grito Joey

-Adiós amigo –respondió Yugi tomando su camino a su casa.

Después de un rato llego al fin a su destino, abrió la puerta pero no había nadie por lo que subió a su habitación dejando sus cosas en la entrada, ya en su habitación se tiro a la cama por lo que Yami aprovecho para salir, ya había meditado lo que debía hacer.

-Yugi…

-¿Qué sucede Yami?

-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante…

…♥**Continuara**♥**…**

………

Nota de Autora: En este fic Yami se puede materializar pues ha recuperado algunos de sus recuerdos, al poder hacer esto pierde la comunicación mental con Yugi hasta que vuelva al rompecabezas.

………

-¿Qué pasa? Dime Yami –pregunto preocupado Yugi

-Piensa ¿Qué le puedes decir? Se preguntaba a si mismo Yami. –Este… Yugi yo digo tu abuelito se cayo y se rompió una pierna.

-¡¡¡Que! No puede ser O.O

-Pero eso no es lo peor –dijo Yami

-¿Y entonces? –pregunto Yugi preocupado

-Tu gato ha… muerto –respondió seriamente.

-Jajaja Yami ¿Qué te pasa? Esas bromas son extrañas, además mi abuelo esta en la tienda y sobre todo; no tengo gato.

-Jejeje si es una broma – n.nU risa nerviosa de Yami

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que me quieres decir?

-Bueno pues este era que,

Yami camina nervioso hacia la ventana, mira a Yugi y este a su vez se pone nervioso y siente que su corazón se acelera

**POV Yami**

No le puedo decir la verdad entonces, ¿Qué hago ahora? Ya se.

-Yugi lo que te quería decir es…

-¿Qué pasa Yami? Di algo por favor que ya me pusiste nervioso

-Se me ocurrió que deberíamos ir a algún lado ahora que empiecen tus vacaciones ¿no crees?

-Pues si, nosotros… -dijo Yugi un poco sonrojado

-Claro pero, no solo nosotros, también los demás –agrego un poco nervioso.

-Ah si, les comentare entonces –comento un poco desanimado

-Entonces que esperas vamos a visitarlos ¿no?

-Si vamos Yami.

Abrieron la puerta y salieron de la habitación, Yugi pidió permiso a su abuelito para salir y este se lo dio.

-Yami entra otra vez al rompecabezas para que nos vayamos de una buena vez

-Esta bien, entrare

Yami entro en el rompecabezas y salieron del lugar con rumbo a casa de Joey, al cabo de 25 minutos llegaron y tocaron a la puerta.

-Si ¿Quién es?

-Soy Yugi

-¿¡que onda viejo! –Dijo Joey abriendo la puerta -¿Qué te trae por aquí amigo?

-Pues, este; vine a proponerte algo bueno a todos pero mañana le digo al resto en la escuela-

-Y ¿De que se trata? Dime por fa –con cara de perrito tierno

-Pues veras, Yami me dio una magnifica idea, ya sabes que dentro de dos días empiezan las vacaciones ¿no?

-Si no sabes cuanto lo deseo –dijo el rubio muy contento

-Pues la idea es que todos os vayamos a algún lugar juntos no crees

-Si, esa es buena idea, pero ¿A dónde iríamos?

-Bueno pues no se exactamente ¿y tu?

-Mmm, oh ya se; porque no hacemos un campamento en el bosque

-Esa es una buena idea

-¿Ves? No soy tan tonto jeje

-Si tienes razón Joey jeje, bueno creo que ya me voy mañana le decimos a los demás.

-Si esta bien.

-Adiós nos vemos mañana

-Si adiós amigo

Yugi se fue otra vez hacia su casa pues solo pidió permiso para un ratito además, tenía que ir a almorzar.

Llego almorzó y se fue a su habitación, se quieto el rompecabezas y lo puso sobre el buró que estaba a un lado de su cama. Yugi se recostó en la cama y empezó a entablar conversación mental con Yami.

_-Yami que opinas acerca del campamento_

_-Esta bien, pero hay que llevar tiendas de campaña_

_-Si, también una grabadora con baterías y muchas baterías jeje._

_-Pues si, pero ¿Quiénes irán?_

_-Mmm pues Joey, Tea, Tristán, Duke también a Mai_

_- ¿Y no le dirán nada a Kaiba y Mokuba?_

_-Si Mokuba quiere ir no creo que Kaiba no acceda, ya sabes que lo quiere mucho._

_-Jeje tienes razón Yugi_

_-Tengo que hacer mi tarea ¿Por qué no te materializas?_

_-Esta bien, saldré entonces_

Yami salio del rompecabezas con esto rompía el contacto mental por lo que no podían saber los pensamientos entre ellos. Yugi se sentó en su escritorio para empezar con sus tareas escolares, Yami pensó en que lo mejor era no molestar a Yugi así que se acostó en la cama, por los que sus pensamientos volvieron mirando fijamente a Yugi

**POV de Yami**

"Que lindo se ve, siempre ha sido responsable ¿Cómo podría evitar enamorarme de el? Quisiera poder abrazarte, besarte, dormir a tu lado, hacerte mío, tocar tu delicada piel, sentirte a mi lado como algo mas que un amigo pero esto es imposible, no se como reaccionarias si te digo que te amo; tu rechazo me dejaría deshecho. Seguiré amándote en secreto para siempre mi Yugi.

**Fin de POV de Yami**

Yami se comía a Yugi con su mirada. Mientras tanto Yugi en su escritorio no se podía concentrar en su tarea, sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte más bien en una sola persona…

**POV Yugi**

Yami, mi Yami, eres todo para mi, sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido porque aunque no te lo pueda decir yo te amo y nadie puede cambiar esto que siento aunque al principio no me quería dar cuenta pero fue inútil resistirme termine aceptando este amor imposible, lo que siento por ti es mas fuerte que yo, no sabes cuanto quisiera decirte que te amo, tirarme encima de ti, besarte, entregarte todo de mi, pasar todas las noches contigo, que me hicieras tuyo pero siempre hay un pero ¿Cómo te lo puedo decir? No se como lo tomarías, que tal si ya no quieres estar mas a mi lado eso me mataría por dentro me quitaría las ganas de vivir, creo que preferiría cortarme las venas que estar sin ti, te amo no lo puedo evitar.

**Fin de POV de Yugi**

Ambos chicos estaban profundamente sumidos en sus pensamientos, Yami no dejaba de ver a Yugi sin que este se diera cuenta, pero todo esto pasaba en el silencio de una habitación, al pasar como 90 minutos Yugi reacciono y con este Yami quito su vista de Yugi.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me bañe o se me va a hacer tarde –dijo Yugi.

-Tarde ¿pues cuanto tiempo ha pasado? –dijo Yami virando a ver el reloj del buró que estaba a su lado –pero como pasa el tiempo tan rápido –dijo un tanto sorprendido

-Ya ves jeje –dijo Yugi levantándose de su escritorio caminando hacia su ropero en busca de ropa.

-Pues si tienes razón, también me quiero bañar

-Claro –dijo Yugi mientras sus mejillas se teñían rojas

-¿Me prestas algo de ropa? –dijo Yami en un tono tímido

-Si quieres –dijo Yugi un poco nervioso

-Gracias Yugi –le dijo Yami caminando hacia el –Yo me quiero bañar primero

Yugi le dio una muda de ropa y una toalla, Yami se dirigió al baño y coloco su ropa pero sin darse cuenta de que no cerró bien la puerta. Yugi esperaba afuera, pero la puerta se abrió un poco dejando ver una parte del cuerpo de Yami que se encontraba quitándose la camisa al ver esto Yugi se puso mega rojo y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, pues el pensando en unas cositas.

**POV Yugi**

"Que guapo es, su cuerpo es perfecto, como se vería todo su cuerpo desnudo; ojala lo pudiera ver ¿Por qué no se abre mas la puerta? Demonios pero que estoy diciendo estoy imaginándome a Yami sin ropa haciendo unas cuantas cositas… ya deja de pensar en esto Yugi reacciona ¡no! Mejor sigue imaginando, pero si lo sigo haciendo me va a pasar un accidente; pero no puedo apartar esto de mi mente."

**Fin de POV de Yugi**

Mientras tanto en el baño, cierta persona pensaba ciertas cositas…

♥Continuara♥

**POV Yami**

"Que rico me siento bien aquí, aunque me encantaría compartir este baño con mi Yugi seria aun mucho mejor, como se ha de ver sin ropa. Un momento si se parece a mi basta con mirarme a mi mismo para saber jeje, mirare pero no es lo mismo que verlo a el; debería mirarlo cuando se este bañando sin que se de cuenta jeje seria muy divertido, pero en que estoy pensando; yo no soy un pervertido bueno eso creo, no en verdad no soy un pervertido tengo que dejar de pensar en esto o si me convertiré en un pervertido, mejor me sigo bañando"

**Fin de POV de Yami**

Unos 15 minutos de pensamientos sucios, pervertidos y demás de Yami tanto como de Yugi, al fin se termino de bañar Yami así que abrió la puerta y se topo con Yugi, pero por haber estado pensando en ciertas cosas ambos se miraron sonrojados.

-Yugi jeje (risa nerviosa) ya estoy listo, te toca

-Si, ya voy –dijo entrando al baño pero sin que se de cuenta se le cayeron sus boxers, al entrar no puso seguro a la puerta tenía mucha confianza en su Yami; coloco la ropa en un lado, se empezó a desvestir y entro a la regadera, pensado mientras el agua caía sobre el.

**POV Yugi**

"Yami mi amado, como desearía decirte que estoy enamorado de ti, se que este amor no es correspondido, que solo en mis sueños me dices que me amas, me besas y me haces tuyo, pero aun así vivo con mis sueños con esperanzas falsas, quisiera poder gritarlo a los cuatro vientos se que es una locura, pero esto que siento me esta consumiendo por dentro este amor crece con todo lo que hagas, perdóname por amarte.

**Fin de POV de Yugi**

Mientras tanto Yami se había recostado en la cama, pensando demasiadas cosas a la vez, se desespero y se sentó de golpe en la cama tratando de distraerse miro a todos lados hasta que en el suelo vio unos bonitos boxers rojos.

**POV Yami**

"Esos son los boxers de Yugi, como no reconocerlos (se agacho para tomarlos) se le cayeron, Mmm que hago como se los doy, si al fin podré verlo como lo deseo jeje este es un buen pretexto ¡si! Pero no, no puedo yo no soy un pervertido y que tal si se molesta Mmm que hago, lo haré se los llevare sin mirarlo."

**Fin de Yami POV**

Yami entro al baño, Yugi se sorprendió al ver que Yami había entrado así que desde la ducha asomó su cabeza y le dijo a Yami.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Este… toma se te cayó esto ahí afuera –respondió Yami todo rojo

-Mis boxers eh gracias los puedes dejar ahí –dijo Yugi muy apenado señalando el lugar donde estaba su ropa.

-Si, este creo que ya me voy adiós –dijo Yami poniendo la ropa en su lugar y salio disparado del baño, Yugi seguía nervioso Yami le había traído sus boxers eso lo dejo muy nervioso que pena pensaba, mientras tanto Yami afuera igual estaba nervioso, no comprendía como había podido hacer eso.

Yugi termino de bañarse, salio de la ducha tomo su toalla y se seco. Tomo sus boxers miro hacia la puerta y abrazo sus boxers.

**POV Yugi**

-Yami los toco jeje, ¡que felicidad! Que me pasa estoy demasiado feliz pero que importa , si estoy feliz n.n

**Fin de POV Yugi**

Yugi se tranquilizo pues fue mucha su emoción y se vistió y al fin salio del baño. Yami estaba acostado en la cama, Yugi lo miro un buen rato hasta que el primero se dio cuenta.

-Yugi ¿te encuentras bien?

-Si jeje, ya es hora de dormir

-Si, bueno me voy para que descanses y yo también lo haga.

-Ok buenas noches

-Buenas noches que tengas dulces sueños –respondió Yami metiéndose en el rompecabezas.

Ambos chicos se acostaron a dormir, pensado en la manera de decirse lo que sentían hasta que quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente Yugi cumplió su rutina diaria y se fue a la escuela, Yami seguía dormido al llegar se encontró con sus amigas, tomo su asiento y decidió comentarles lo del campamento.

-¿Qué les parece? –pregunto Yugi

-A mi me gusto mucho –respondió Tristán

-Si también a mi –dijo Tea

-Pues ya sabes viejo pero ¿a quien invitamos? –pregunto Joey

-Mmm pues no se ¿ustedes que dicen? –pregunto Yugi

-Pues invitemos a Mai no quiero ser la única chava –dijo Tea

-También a Duke –agrego Tristán

-Pues yo digo que también a Mokuba y a Kaiba –dijo Joey

-Pues esta decidido ahora quien avisa a los demás porque pasado mañana nos vamos y que se preparen –dijo Yugi

-si –dijeron todos

Tocaron el timbre y entraron los demás alumnos así que cada quien fue a invitar a los demás, todos aceptaron excepto Kaiba, que dijo que tal vez porque estaba muy ocupado y en fin entro su maestro y tomaron sus clases, en el descanso si siguieron poniendo de acuerdo en lo que debían llevar.

-Cada quien lleve mucha comida –dijo Joey

-Ok también hay que llevar agua –dijo Tristán

-¿quieren que lleve mi karaoke? –pregunto Mai

-Pues me parece una buena idea pero donde lo vamos a conectar –dijo Tea

-Es de baterías no te preocupes –dijo Mai.

Timbraron para la siguiente clase se fueron a sus lugares, al finalizar las clases se fueron a sus casas ya tenían todo organizado solo faltaba que llegara ese día y que Kaiba se decidiera.

-Adiós amigos –dijo Yugi entrando a su casa

Saludo a su abuelito y subió a su habitación, se quito su mochila y dejo el rompecabezas en el escritorio así que Yami se materializo

-¡Hola Yugi!

-Yami hola, te quedaste dormido verdad

-Pues si jeje, ¿ya se pusieron de acuerdo para el campamento?

-Si ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-Si dime

-¿Vas a materializarte en el campamento?

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Pues es para darme una idea de cómo acomodarnos, pero solo tengo una tienda de campaña.

-No importa me puedo meter en el rompecabezas a dormir

-Pero no es necesario puedes dormir conmigo –dijo Yugi con las mejillas rojitas

-¿En serio? ¿No te molesta? O.o

-No, entonces ¿Así quedamos?

-Pues si jeje

Yugi vio que ya era hora de almorzar así que bajo. Yami se quedo muy sorprendido por la sugerencia de Yugi pues no se la esperaba.

-Yugi mi amado Yugi, que haré si duermo contigo; será difícil tenerte a mi lado y no poder hacer nada, pero creo que puedo aprovechar ese viaje para decirte lo que siento por ti, bueno lo intentare.

Yami se metió al rompecabezas a pensar mientras Yugi terminaba su almuerzo y subía para hacer sus tareas, entro a su habitación busco por todos lados a su Yami pero este ya no estaba así que sin mas que hacer se puso a terminar su tareas así paso el resto del día sin que Yami volviera a salir. Joey hablo para decirle que Kaiba había aceptado ir con Mokuba y que todo estaba listo, mañana seria el ultimo día de clases Yugi estaba satisfecho pero algo llamo su atención, algo muy extraño…

-¿Cómo esta eso de que Kaiba hablo a Joey no se supone que no se soportan? –Se preguntaba Yugi –Mmm eso esta muy raro pero tengo mucho sueño así que me acostare a dormir.

Así que Yugi se puso su pijama y se fue a dormir sin antes darle las buenas noches a su Yami.

-Buenas noches Yami, descansa –dijo Yugi cerrando sus ojos para poder quedar profundamente dormido.

Al pasar 35 minutos Yami salio del rompecabezas se acerco a Yugi y al notar que estaba bien dormido le dio un tierno beso en su frente.

-Buenas noches ai, que tengas dulces sueños –al decir esto Yami volvió al rompecabezas para descansar.

♥---Continuara----♥

Ritsu: Este… espero que les haya gustado lo escribí con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Yami: Tiene que gustarles porque yo participo jeje

Yugi: Yo también

Ritsu: Presumidos pero no importa ambos son muy lindos

Yami: Claro que si.

Yugi: Si jiji, pero hay algo que quiero saber ¿Por qué Kaiba hablo exactamente a Joey? Eso es muy raro

Ritsu: Pues si

Seto: Y a ustedes ¡que les importa!

Joey: Si a ustedes que les importa

Ritsu: ¿Qué hacen ustedes dos aquí?

Seto: Este nada

Joey: Pues nada

Yami: Esto esta cada vez más raro aparecieron juntos

Seto: ¿Qué insinúas faraón tonto? (sonrojado)

Yami: Yo no he dicho nada

Yugi: ya cálmense

Joey: Mejor vámonos seto

Seto: No me voy hasta que se calle (se refiere a Yami)

Ritsu: ¡quieren calmarse! Que van a decir los demás, mejor nos despedimos antes de que alguien salga herido.

Yami: pero Yo no hice nada fue Kaiba!

Seto: Yo pero tú empezaste

Ritsu: ¿van a volver a empezar?

(Ritsu jala de las orejas a Seto y a Yami y se los lleva)

Joey: Pero a donde se van ¿? Esperen!(Sale corriendo a buscarlos)

Yugi: Este creo que es el momento de decir sayonara, si creo que jeje hasta la próxima gracias por leer no se les olvide dejar reviews (sale corriendo).


End file.
